


you said you'd wait 'til the end of the world

by devereauxed



Series: Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017 [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Mild angst because I can't help myself, Pre-Canon, Roisa Fic Week Summer 2017, Smut, Zombies, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Rose has a very interesting, very surprising phobia. Luisa helps her deal with it.Day 4 - Apocalypse





	you said you'd wait 'til the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I'm actually trying to finish the last Roisa Fic Week! I was a little lenient with my theme, but hey I helped plan this, I can do what I want. And there are zombies! It counts! 
> 
> I had this half-written before M and I left on vacation, and then I got a bit distracted. 
> 
> Hopefully the other three will follow soon, because I really want to finish, even if it's VERY late.

It didn’t take long for Luisa to realize that something was very wrong.

Turning her head toward Rose slightly, she could see that the other woman was pale, a sheen of sweat glistened on her brow, and her knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping the arm of the couch. Luisa furrowed her brow – panic was definitely a new look on Rose. Generally, Luisa made a hobby of guaranteeing the dishevelment of the normally unflappable redhead, but not like this. She looked genuinely terrified. 

Flicking her gaze to her father and Rafael, she knew they hadn’t noticed a thing, both men utterly absorbed in the television. To be honest, she wasn’t sure they would even notice if the room caught fire. From the moment they had heard they were making a show out of _The Walking Dead_ , they hadn’t stopped talking about it. The two didn’t agree on much of anything, but when Rafael was a teenager he had been obsessed with the comic book, and somehow Emilio had joined him. It was all Luisa had heard about for months on end, both then and now. 

With one eye on her father and brother, Luisa uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on the couch beneath her, letting it settle softly against the side of Rose’s thigh. Rose twitched slightly. 

She rubbed her fingers gently up and down, trying to get Rose to look at her. The redhead just kept her eyes locked to the television in front of them, looking stricken. 

“Hey,” she whispered under her breath as she nudged the other woman a little harder.

Rose’s wide eyes shot to hers and Luisa gasped sharply. She looked like a caged animal.

“Rose…” she whispered, but Rose just shook her head tightly.

Making sure the other two were still paying them no mind, Luisa reached for the hand clenched tightly in Rose’s lap. Rose jerked her hand away, but Luisa insistently pulled it between them, prying open Rose’s fingers and threading them through her own, squeezing gently. 

Rose hesitated for a moment before letting herself grip Luisa’s hand tightly. 

“What?” Luisa mouthed at her. Rose just shook her head again. 

Luisa was more than a little concerned. She didn’t understand what could possibly have Rose this upset. 

There was a gasp and a crash from the television and both women turned quickly to face the screen. What was left of half a zombie woman had turned to look at the main character, growling and squealing as she attempted to get at him with no legs while he panted in fear on the ground – pretty much exactly what Luisa had expected from this show. Rose on the other hand, seemed only to tighten further into herself.

As the zombie woman writhed on the grass, Rose stood suddenly, muttered something about the bathroom and fled the room. 

Emilio barely noticed, waving his hand after her absently. Rafael took no notice at all. 

Luisa sighed at their reactions and stood, knowing neither would notice she was gone either, and followed after the redhead. 

She turned the corner just in time to see Rose disappear into the bathroom and pushed in behind her before she could close the door in her face. 

Luisa closed the door gently and locked it before turning to look at Rose who was leaning stiffly against the counter, her eyes to the floor. 

“What’s with you?” Luisa asked softly, moving to stand in front of her. 

“Nothing,” Rose bit out. 

“This is not nothing, Rose,” she said. “What’s going on?” 

“I…” she sighed, fleetingly meeting Luisa’s eyes before casting her gaze to the side again. 

“You what?”

“I don’t like zombies,” she muttered. 

“What?” Luisa asked in surprise. 

Rose looked to the ceiling. “I don’t like zombies,” she snapped, frustrated. 

Luisa couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing. Rose crossed her arms tightly and moved to push past Luisa and out of the room, but Luisa wrapped her arms around her waist and nudged her backwards. 

“If this is just a joke to you-,” Rose began, but Luisa cut her off. 

“It’s not a joke, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just,” she paused. “Rose you’re the most formidable woman I’ve ever met in my life; I can’t believe you’re afraid of something like _zombies_.”

Rose tightened her jaw. “It’s not an irrational fear, you know.”

“Oh it’s not?” Luisa teased, rubbing her hands up and down the redhead’s sides.

“No,” the other woman said, pouting slightly. “Even the CDC has a page on zombie preparedness.” 

“And there’s no chance that’s a joke?” Luisa asked with a smile. 

“No,” she replied obstinately.

“Right,” Luisa said, tucking Rose’s hair behind her ear. “Now…” 

Rose tilted her head questioningly. “Now what?” 

“Now let’s see if there’s anything I can do to help you feel a little bit better,” Luisa said with a smirk. Rose’s eyes warmed and she fought a smile.

Luisa leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the side of Rose’s neck where it met her shoulder before trailing a series of barely there kisses up to just below her ear. “How’s that?” she whispered. 

“I think I might need a little more to be sure,” Rose said, letting her cheek rub lightly on Luisa’s, seemingly relishing the feel of skin against skin. 

“A little?” Luisa asked as she placed another kiss to the shell of her ear, letting her tongue sneak out to flick at her earlobe. 

Rose swallowed hard. “No, a lot. Definitely a lot.” 

Luisa chuckled into Rose’s ear and goosebumps rippled across the pale skin of the other woman’s shoulders and arms. As Luisa continued her soft onslaught on Rose’s neck and ear she untucked Rose’s button up and slid her hands under the camisole underneath, feeling Rose’s stomach muscles ripple under her fingers.   

“What if I was a zombie?” Luisa asked, nipping at Rose’s neck, moving to unbutton Rose’s shirt. A shudder went through Rose at her words. “Hmm? What then, Rose?”

She bit down harder, sucking lightly, and Rose moaned low in her throat. Luisa stopped just shy of leaving a mark and asked, “Would you be a zombie with me?”

She nuzzled Rose’s neck, quietly adding, “You would let me make you a zombie, wouldn’t you?”

Rose’s only answer was a gasping breath as Luisa scratched her nails up the skin of her sides. 

“I know you would,” Luisa said confidently, giving one final nip before she reached down and roughly yanked Rose’s skirt up above her hips and slid a hand into her underwear. “And this is how I know.” 

Rose threw her head back and gasped as Luisa’s fingers slid through the wetness between her thighs. Luisa let herself tease Rose for a moment, watching the other woman’s face as she played with her. But in the back of her mind she knew they were on borrowed time – once the episode ended it was only a matter of time before her father came looking for them – so she wrapped her arms around Rose, grasped her ass tightly, and lifted her to sit on the counter. 

Rose cupped Luisa’s face and kissed her deeply, sliding her tongue into her mouth and Luisa took the opportunity to push the other woman’s shirt off her shoulders, sliding one of the straps of her camisole down and baring some of the freckled skin of Rose’s chest to her gaze. She kissed her way down Rose’s neck and pushed her bra down just enough to get at her nipple, sucking at it roughly. 

Without another thought, Luisa slid to her knees and pushed Rose’s legs apart. She shoved the other woman’s underwear aside, spread her open with her fingers, and leaned in to taste her – no teasing, no waiting. Rose fell back against the mirror with a shout, her hands tangled roughly in Luisa’s hair. 

Luisa paused and looked up. “You have to be quiet.” 

Rose looked down at her, panting. Luisa continued, “Can you do that?”  
  
She followed up her question with a long, slow lick and Rose let out a strangled moan, her hands twitching in Luisa’s hair. 

The brunette shushed her again, but showed no mercy, attacking her clit roughly with her tongue and teeth. 

Luisa kept her eyes on Rose’s face as the redhead bit her lip hard to keep herself quiet. There was a part of Luisa that wanted to keep Rose loud, that wanted to make her scream her name right then and there. She knew that she could; she knew just what to do. That part of her wanted make sure her father knew what was happening not twenty feet away, to finally get it out in the open. That part of her wanted to end their world as they knew it. 

She moved one finger to Rose’s opening, testing her readiness, before sliding two fingers deep inside, and felt felt a satisfied thrill run through her when Rose was unable to contain her moan. As she began a quick, hard rhythm, she licked and sucked relentlessly at Rose’s clit. Rose’s face was turning a deep shade of red, her teeth very nearly drawing blood from her lip as she tried to muffle her moans, and the look in her eyes slowly became equal parts lust and panic. At the sight Luisa felt the reasonable, sympathetic part of herself rise up and overtake the vengeful, possessive one. She relented.

Standing, she wrapped a hand around the back of Rose’s neck and brought the redhead’s mouth to hers for a bruising kiss before pulling back and whispering against her lips, “Well if you can’t keep quiet, I’ll just have to do this another way, won’t I?”

Rose whimpered as Luisa pulled her fingers from within her.

“Turn around,” Luisa said in a low growl, pulling Rose to her feet. Rose eagerly spun around and Luisa pushed her forward, bending her over the counter.  

Smirking, she covered Rose’s mouth with one hand and slid the fingers of her other back into the other woman from behind. With Rose’s moans muffled against her fingers she felt free to do what she’d wanted from the beginning – take her fast and hard. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both women froze, Rose’s eyes widening so much it was almost comical. 

“Darling? Are you all right?” came Emilio’s voice from the other side. 

Luisa pulled her hand from Rose’s mouth, but the redhead shook her head, helplessly mouthing, “I can’t.”

So Luisa cleared her throat and said, “Uh, she’s okay. She’s just…”

“Luisa? I heard a noise, what’s going on?” The doorknob rattled and Luisa thanked her earlier self for thinking to lock the door. She felt Rose push back against her, trying to stand, but she put a hand to her back, pressing her to the counter. 

“It’s okay, Dad. Rose is just…she’s sick! She’s been throwing up, I think something she ate a dinner didn’t sit well with her,” Luisa said, hoping that would satisfy his curiosity. 

The doorknob rattled again, and Emilio said, “That’s awful. Darling, would you like some water?” 

“No, Dad, I don’t think she wants you to see her right now, it’s pretty bad. You know how she is about her hair and everything,” Luisa insisted. Rose gave her a look in the mirror and Luisa answered with a confident smirk. She felt Rose twitch against her in response and her possessiveness flared. With a wicked smile, she began slowly thrusting into Rose again. 

This time, Rose covered her own mouth to keep quiet, but, to Luisa’s surprise, didn’t try and stop her. Maybe there was a part of Rose that wanted to burn it all down too. Emboldened by Rose’s response she thrust deeper and harder, watching Rose’s back arch as her pleasure built.

“Dad! It’s back, come on!” came Rafael’s voice from the living room. 

“Oh! Luisa, honey, let me know if there’s anything you two need!” Emilio said as he rushed back into the other room. 

As his quick footsteps faded, Luisa slid her hand down the front of Rose’s body to rub tight circles over her clit and with a few more hard thrusts, she came, biting down on her own fingers to stifle her shout. 

Rose collapsed to the counter, breathing harshly as Luisa stood behind her, heart pounding at how close they had come to being caught and the fact that Rose had seemed to want it to happen too. 

Slowly she pulled her fingers from between Rose’s legs and leaned forward to press a kiss to the other woman's spine, resting her forehead between the her shoulder blades. 

Together, they caught their breath and let their heart rates slow.

Then Luisa felt it. Rose’s back stiffened, and Luisa knew that was it. The façade was back. 

With a sigh, she stood, letting Rose straighten her clothing and grab her shirt from the counter. Luisa watched the other woman’s face in the mirror, but Rose was careful not to make eye contact as she buttoned her shirt.

As much as it sent a thrill of warmth through her to know that there was some part of Rose that wanted to let the world fall down so that she could be with Luisa, it also made her chest ache with longing knowing it was always the other side that won out.  
  
Regardless, she didn’t want tonight to end like this. She didn’t want them to leave this room as they so often did, quietly, like they were strangers, like they meant nothing. 

So she summoned up that spark inside of her and said, “Rose.”

“Luisa, I don’t-“ Rose started but Luisa cut her off.

“I was just thinking. If there is a zombie apocalypse do you think the Marbella would be a good place to hide out?”

Rose stopped, momentarily speechless. 

Luisa continued, “I mean there’s a huge food supply, right? And if we boarded up the front and kept to the higher floors it might be okay, don’t you think?” 

Rose turned around to face her and leaned back against the counter, a half-smile on her face.

“I’m just saying,” Luisa pressed on. “I don’t think you need to worry about zombies. We may not have guns or a bunker or anything, but we’d be all right.” 

Something identifiable flashed through Rose’s eyes, but all she said was, “I wouldn’t worry about that either.” 

With a quizzical tilt of her head, Luisa asked, “What do you know that I don’t?” 

“Many, many things,” Rose said, smirking and leaning in to press a quick kiss to Luisa’s lips before turning back to the mirror and raking her fingers through her hair. “Now do I look sufficiently ill, since I apparently have to have some kind of stomach ache for the rest of the evening?” 

“Don’t act like it wasn’t worth it,” Luisa said, relief flooding through her at Rose’s willingness to lighten the mood. “To me you look like you’ve been thoroughly ravished, but to the untrained eye I think you could get away with ill.” 

Rose met her eyes in the mirror and smiled. Luisa turned to unlock the door.

“Lu?” Rose said suddenly, grabbing her arm before she could open it.

“Yeah?” Luisa responded.

“If the world does end,” she told her. “You come find me okay?”  

Luisa’s heartbeat quickened slightly.

“Okay,” she whispered.


End file.
